


с тобой всё легче

by lueurdusoleil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil
Summary: янян на куна смотрит каждый раз так, будто впервые видит. он весь для него удивительный, и моргнуть страшно – вдруг исчезнет, расплывётся, как тёплый, молочный сон? и улыбается ведь ещё так, что не насмотришься и сам отзеркалишь его настроение.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	с тобой всё легче

ㅤ   
ㅤㅤㅤ кун на своего новенького стажёра косится с нескрываемым недоверием. к слову, не зря: всё у него из рук валится, пальцы и свежая рубашка уже запачканы чёрной краской для картриджей, и куну остаётся только протяжно вздохнуть, найти влажную салфетку и помочь хоть частично избавиться от чернильных пятен, что разливаются по ладоням. чёрная краска создаёт ручейки по линиям жизни, судьбы, марса и солнца, и кун засматривается невольно. завораживающе. для яняна завораживающе считать отблески солнца в пшеничных волосах, слушать осуждающий мягкий голос и вдыхать приглушённый аромат красной розы и спирта. 

ㅤㅤㅤ старший заканчивает, и мальчишка становится похожим на провинившегося котёнка: сопит, дует губы и взгляд в пол опускает. честное слово, были бы ушки – тотчас прижались бы к макушке. янян кланяется, _очень-очень_ просит прощения и обещает, что будет _очень-очень_ стараться. цянь укладывает улыбку в уголки губ и, ведомый каким-то странным ласковым наваждением, треплет младшего по каштановым волосам, что отливают бронзовым оттенком. 

ㅤㅤㅤ янян ведёт себя совсем неловко, даже не накричишь на него – язык не повернётся. да и куну как-то совсем не хочется, потому что он в его офисе, фырчащий на эксель и несчастные картриджи, пожалуй, самое светлое за последнее годы. 

ㅤㅤㅤ у куна в голове (сердце?) больше не тихо (там что-то проснулось, теплится). и как-то само собой получается, что за солнцем ручным приглядывать хочется. цянь учит правильно заправлять те самые картриджи, помогает с программами, графиками и еженедельными отчётами. конечно, всё только ради выполненной к сроку работы, а не для того, чтобы за каким-то странно смущённым яняном лишний раз понаблюдать. разумеется. 

ㅤㅤㅤ он забавный. оставляет записки на цветных стикерах, носится в своих бархатных беретах за кофе в обед, таскает куну коробочки с лапшой и печеньки с предсказаниями. сложно для него, такого открытого, не оттаять. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – что там у вас? – лю хрустит выпечкой и любопытно тянется через стол куна, стараясь разглядеть иероглифы. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – да так, ерунда какая-то, – кун складывает бумажку и кидает к стопке бумаг, заставляя её затеряться в графиках и схемах. а на ней – чёрным по белому – _«ваше счастье перед вами»_. цянь как-то задумчиво смотрит на стоящего напротив него яняна, что бережно раскрывает своё предсказание. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – а у меня – _«ваше давнее желание сбудется в скором времени»_ , – и улыбка у него какая-то загадочная, мечтательная.

. . . 

ㅤㅤㅤ куну нравятся фланелевые пиджаки, просторные выглаженные рубашки и строгие брюки. его пшеничные волосы всегда аккуратно уложены, обувь чистая и даже на вид гладкая, а шестерёнки дорогих часов на запястье исправно гонят стрелки по циферблату. он мраморно сосредоточен, когда просматривает свои бумаги или составляет графики, но отвлекается и позволяет себе мягкую улыбку, когда янян звонко чихает. а ещё он ценит тишину – теперь лю понятно, почему кабинет у него, как у не многих, отдельный. всё это младший подмечает и запоминает, учится угадывать куновское настроение. 

ㅤㅤㅤ янян на куна смотрит каждый раз так, будто впервые видит. он весь для него удивительный, и моргнуть страшно – вдруг исчезнет, расплывётся, как тёплый, молочный сон? и улыбается ведь ещё так, что не насмотришься и сам отзеркалишь его настроение. 

ㅤㅤㅤ лю наблюдает до тех пор, пока его нос легонько не задевает стопка принтерных листов. он фырчит, поправляет очки в тонкой серебристой оправе и смотрит в пол смущённо. попался. куну прямо в руки попался. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – я тебе тут говорю, какие документы нужно оформить. ну и о чём ты думаешь? – беззлобно вздыхает цянь. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – о вас, – когда-нибудь яняновская честность его погубит. 

ㅤㅤㅤ но кун только вскидывает брови, добродушно смеётся, головой качает и листы в руки младшего всё же вкладывает. 

ㅤㅤㅤ высказавшее самое сокровенное сердце яняна колотится испуганной канарейкой. хочется взять свой мягкий берет, натянуть его до самого носа и никогда на глазах цянь куна не появляться. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – что вам принести на обед? – лю осторожно меняет тему. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – завари кофе в офисе, хорошо? одна ложка порошка к двум сахара. это всё, – и в этом спрятанное «я не хочу тебя никуда отпускать», на что сердце яняна откликается очередным громким бухом о грудную клетку. 

ㅤㅤㅤ старший своё отношение к лю на негативное не меняет: всё так же терпеливо объясняет, треплет по волосам и улыбается. будто с самого начала знал, всегда чувства яняна ощущал. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – а ещё у меня есть зефир. знаю, ты любишь. 

ㅤㅤㅤ они друг к другу привыкают, уживаются.

. . . 

ㅤㅤㅤ в последнюю мартовскую пятницу кун, заваленный ежемесячными отчётами, нервничает отчего-то больше обычного. смена яняна закончилась несколько часов назад, а он всё ещё тут, помогает и заваривает крепкий кофе. куну кажется, что если бы не младший, то вряд ли в этом кабинете что-то целым осталось бы. 

ㅤㅤㅤ кун шипит, потирает веки, хоть на секунду давая уставшим стеклянным глазам передохнуть, и тянется к шкафчику под столом, выуживая гранёный стакан и бутылку явно дорого коньяка. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – хеннесси, – комментирует он для внимательно и взволновано наблюдающего яняна, – для вот таких как раз случаев. 

ㅤㅤㅤ цянь наливает целый стакан и выпивает в пару глотков, после прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к губам. сжатые на стакане пальцы дрожащей руки подозрительно белеют, и янян подрывается, тянется к старшему, стараясь ослабить хватку. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – осторожнее, пожалуйста, он ведь и треснуть может, – ладони яняна аккуратно обволакивают куновскую, успокаивающе проводят по косточкам у оснований пальцев. греют. в таком положении они и замирают: кун смотрит на лю, а янян не может отвести взгляд от их соединённых рук. впервые так близко. 

ㅤㅤㅤ пальцы куна ослабевают, и в этот момент яняну удаётся выхватить стакан. для безопасности. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – а мне можно? – младший поджимает губы и кивает на бутылку стоящего прямо на важных бумагах хеннесси. 

ㅤㅤㅤ цянь задумывается на пару мгновений, но наливает. янян не маленький, да и в его компании только кун – некому его обижать и есть кому его контролировать. 

ㅤㅤㅤ запах ожидаемо резок, и янян морщится, но пьёт, даже облизывается. а потом они пьют с куном по очереди. яняну совсем скоро становится пьяно, и кун ему больше не наливает, даже когда тот привычно недовольно фырчит. горло режет то ли от алкоголя, то ли от невысказанного (второе, конечно, всего вероятнее). 

ㅤㅤㅤ – я очень устал, – вдруг произносит цянь, и после такой простой фразы какой-то огромный клубок внутри него дёргается, расплетая свои нити. 

ㅤㅤㅤ янян, что сейчас опирается бёдрами на стол куна, снимает свои очки и отходит на пару шагов, доверчиво раскрывая руки: 

ㅤㅤㅤ – идите сюда, – он приглашает в объятия. 

ㅤㅤㅤ любопытство цяня с яняном не засыпает ни на секунду, и он поднимается, делая несколько шагов ближе, пока наконец не утыкается носом в пахнущие миндалём волосы. сладко. лю обнимает первым, проводит вспотевшими от волнения ладонями по рубашке вверх, лопатки аккуратно обводит и останавливается, сдвинувшись чуть вправо. ему хочется куновское сердце прогреть даже так. цяню от этой ласки непривычно и трепетно, и он съезжает носом ниже, утыкаясь в яняновскую шею. 

ㅤㅤㅤ младшему трепетно тоже, и он дышит через раз, вдыхает поглубже, чтобы удержать запах куна – кофе и чего-то терпкого, коньячного. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – легче? 

ㅤㅤㅤ кун отодвигается и отвечает смягчённым взглядом, берёт лицо яняна в ладони, касаясь большими пальцами уголков мягких губ. сердце лю трепыхается, в происходящее не верит – пьяный, галлюцинационный бред, не иначе. цянь прикрывает глаза и наклоняется к его щеке, мазнув по ней губами. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – легче. с тобой всё легче, _солнце_. 

ㅤㅤㅤ янян дрожит, волнуется слишком сильно, и ноги его держать не хотят. он делает шаг назад, садится на стол, вытирая ладони о бёдра. кун садится на своё место, пододвигает кресло максимально близко, отодвигая бумаги в сторону, чтобы младшему было удобнее, и по-собственнически накрывает руки лю своими, стараясь заглянуть в его глаза, прочитать его чувства. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – я к вам чувствую… то самое, что ни словами, ни числами нельзя передать. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – я слышу тебя. давай на «ты»? 

ㅤㅤㅤ бёдра ласково гладят, заставляя почти мурчать и жмуриться.   
ㅤㅤㅤ лихорадит. до дрожащих пальцев и скулежа тихого хочется целоваться. 

ㅤㅤㅤ кун целует в подбородок успокаивающе, невольно ловит тепло выдоха младшего своими губами и поднимается, устанавливает зрительный контакт. янян тоже смотрит упрямо, борется со своими страхами (глупыми-глупыми – не нужно ему цяня бояться), в итоге поднимаясь руками к воротнику куна и обнимая его за шею. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – а у тебя глаза коньячные, – замечает лю. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – правда? – сонно тянет кун, ныряя пальцами под незаправленную рубашку, чтобы огладить бархатную поясницу младшего. 

ㅤㅤㅤ – ага, – лю кивает с уверенностью. любопытные, расплывчатые, с просыпанной на радужку золотой пылью. янян засматривается, подвисает, чем заставляет куна смеяться. такое у них уже было. только не так близко. 

ㅤㅤㅤ пока цянь смеётся с невозможного мальчишки, янян целует невозможного человека первым. _так, как давно хотелось._ кун первые несколько секунд наслаждается тем упоением, с которым янян двигает губами, и отвечает на поцелуй, срывая судорожный выдох. лю вжимается в куна, гладит по затылку, обводит пальцами ямочку на нём, пшеничные волосы легонько оттягивает. 

ㅤㅤㅤ у куна немного обветренные, царапаются, но яняну от этого не нравится меньше – он лижет, кусается и отрываться совсем не хочет, а недостаток воздуха рассыпает под веками звёзды. 

ㅤㅤㅤгубы блестящие, влажные, чётко очерченные, поалевшие и припухшие, совсем невероятные, и лю произносит, глаз от них не отрывая: 

ㅤㅤㅤ – и губы... коньячные тоже. а печенье ведь правду сказало! моим давним желанием было поцеловать тебя. 

ㅤㅤㅤ цянь улыбается, утыкаясь лбом в грудь яняна, дышит в его воротник и прикрывает глаза, пока лю гладит его по высветленным волосам. 

ㅤㅤㅤ янян старательный, всегда под рукой (а сейчас – даже буквально), помнит пропорции порошка и сахара в куновом кофе и держит в своей ладошке ключи к его спокойствию. 

ㅤㅤㅤ младший дышит в висок, ерошит уже не сцепленные лаком пряди и думает, что видеть такого цянь куна – мягкого, сонного, чувствительного, идеального в своей неидеальности – ещё более восхитительно. 

ㅤㅤㅤ словив куновскую ладонь, что секунду назад бережно оглаживала коленку, янян ведёт по линии жизни пальцем, выдыхает: _«моя»_.   
ㅤㅤㅤ идиллия.

. . . 

ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤ – я ещё не говорил, но теперь ты у меня на постоянном месте.   
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤ – в офисе?  
ㅤㅤㅤ ㅤ ㅤ _– в сердце.ㅤ_  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤ 

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/wall-169252841_163  
> ваше счастье перед вами.
> 
> сломалась с этих двоих и не знаю куда деваться  
> (яняна боюсь очень и что с этим делать не знаю тоже)
> 
> 220119


End file.
